


Expect Your Patronus

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Inappropriate use of a patronus spell, M/M, PWP, Porn, crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival has a very unusual patronus which Newt makes full use of.





	Expect Your Patronus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/gifts).



> Special thanks goes to the Gramander chat on Discord for enabling this.

It was common knowledge that Percival did not cast a patronus charm. Rumour had it that he couldn’t. Especially not since Grindelwald, that had sucked all joy out of his life and Percival’s wand fizzled pathetically when he had tried to cast the charm. Some days Percival wished that were the case. To an extent the rumours were right, when he cast the charm there was some silver spluttering but it definitely wasn’t because he couldn’t cast a patronus anymore.

Some days there was no way to avoid a disaster. It was a gloomy evening when the light was fading outside but it wasn’t quite so dark that they needed to charm the lumos candles on. Percival was bent over his desk and trying to make heads or tails of a report when his door burst open and several dark figures tumbled into his office. His reaction was purely reflex, mind sluggish as he felt dread surge through him and the dark cloaked dementors piled in.

“Expecto Patronum,” he cast, back against the wall. In the silver light of his patronus making an arcing entrance he braced himself for the assault. It never came. Unlike his patronus which sent out little splutters of silver and illuminated the gaping faces of his aurors. Percival swallowed thickly. Someone in the group giggled. Nobody dared speak. There was the clink and twang of some suspenders being undone, the sound of clothes rustling and a breathless “I am ready” which broke the awkward stare off.

Eyes turned to Newt who had his hands on his trousers, gaze fixed on the giant dick patronus. There was nothing anybody could do, Percival’s humiliation maintained the spell, the need to be protected from embarrassment kept it glowing and spluttering in the air. One of the aurors wipes a silvery drop of spunk from their cheek before it fizzled out of existence.

“This is awkward,” someone piped up. Nobody dared look at Newt who was staring at it with open hunger.

“Our apologies, we shouldn’t have barged in and startled you like that,” someone else added, “we’ll just be going now.”

They filed out until the last person turned to Newt who still hadn’t moved.

“You coming Newt?”

“Oh I really hope so,” Newt replied and licked his dry lips. The door shut behind the traumatised auror with a click. Newt and Percival were left in the office in silence while the patronus gently throbbed in the air.

“Can I cancel my spell please?” Percival asked timidly. Memories of the awkward first time he’d summoned his patronus held him frozen in fear of mockery.

“Not yet. I want it,” Newt slowly smiled and looked to Percival for permission. “I’ve taken your cock enough times, I didn’t realise you were holding out on me.”

A pleased flush spread through Percival. He’d hidden his patronus for so long out of fear of being the laughingstock of the department that he’d forgotten what a cock hungry slut Newt was. Somehow he should have known that Newt of all people would find the beauty in his rather unusual patronus.

“Please?” Newt asked him sweetly and Percival nodded. He’d studied the law and the misuse of spells but never in his illustrious career had Percival come across an incident of what he was about to embark on.

He probably should have been put off by Newt’s eagerness, the way he all but bounded up to Percival’s desk, cleared a patch for himself by pushing things to the side and bents over it, trousers dropped down to his ankles.

“You can change the size of it if you think hard,” Newt offered helpfully and looked over his shoulder at Percival. With another nod Percival scrunched up his face and concentrated on his patronus. Slowly it shrank and Newt let out a delighted laugh. The silver cock drifted closer and Newt languidly stretched, offering himself up.

Small gestures from his wand lined Percival’s patronus up with Newt’s hole. For a brief second he worried about lubrication and stretching but Newt beat him by pushing back onto the silver tip of the cock with a small sigh. Gently rocking his wand hand Percival fucked his patronus deeper into Newt. It was lewd how in the half-light the silvery glow of his spell drew his eyes like a beacon. When silvery balls were pressed flush against Newt’s skin Percival decided to try something new. Rather than pull back he waved his hand up and down a little. On the table Newt squirmed and panted.

“Please, more,” he pleaded breathlessly. Percival was all too happy to comply. Small figures of eights made Newt’s back arch as he keened while rocking backwards and forwards encouraged Newt to fuck back onto the patronus. Such a wanton display of pleasure had Percival’s free hand drifting down to his slacks where his cock was slowly filling out.

“Make it bigger please and fuck me harder,” Newt asked prettily, eyes peered out from under a flop of sweaty hair as he looked over his shoulder. An idea formed in Percival’s mind. While he focussed on engorging the patronus cock in Newt his other hand unbuttoned his trousers and freed his own dick. Wand in hand he slowly pulled in back and adjusted his grip. His wand was lined up with his cock and he wrapped a hand around both. In front of him Newt impatiently shifted and squirmed on the suddenly much larger cock in him that slowly pulled out of his hole. Percival gave him a moment before he pulled his fist up along his own cock along with his wand. He eyes followed the way Newt’s hole suddenly filled and stretched around his patronus. His pace was fast, too drawn into the fantasy to want to make it last. On the desk Newt could barely catch his breath as the cock fucked him in time with Percival’s fist.

They were both close, desperate cum when Percival had another idea. He took a few precarious steps closer to Newt, his free hand held him down by the small of his back as he jerked his fist over himself a few more times. Under his palm he felt Newt tremble and his muscles turned rigid while his hole clenched around the patronus which fucked him unheeding of the sudden tightness. It was almost enough for Percival to cum too but he drew it out, waited until Newt was mewling and oversensitive as the patronus glowed softly in his hole. With a grunt Percival came all over Newt’s cheeks and admired how it glinted in the fading light of his patronus which he couldn’t keep going anymore. His final view was Newt’s hole barely closing up before his room turned to darkness.

Catching their breath together Percival did his trousers up and pulled Newt’s over the mess on his cheeks. Once dressed Percival patted Newt’s backside cheerily where he knew it would be cooling and sticky and sent him on his way. They’d be back in his apartment together in half an hour anyway. He just needed to make sure his own work was filed away until the next day. Part of him sighed with disdain at the sight of the cooling pool of cum Newt had left on his desk. Retribution was in order and Percival had just the perfect plan. The next time he silently and wandlessly cast a patronus it was in the middle of a boring meeting and Newt opposite him stiffened in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring your shame to tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
